


Love You Like There's No Tomorrow

by merae2888



Category: The 100
Genre: Breakup, Breakup Sex, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Oral Sex, Smut, Talk of Feelings, mention of bellarke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 04:52:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14730290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merae2888/pseuds/merae2888
Summary: This is Becho breakup sex.If you love Becho and don't want to think about them breaking up, don't read this. If you love Bellarke and want to pretend Becho doesn't exist, don't read this. Basically, only the five or so people who like Becho but are realistic about the future of their relationship will enjoy this.I wrote this because I've been in Echo's place before and it fucking sucks so yea....I wrote some smut to deal with my feelings about being someone's second choice.Please don't use the comment to tell me how much you hate Becho. I don't want to know.





	Love You Like There's No Tomorrow

Echo watched him kneel beside Clarke, watched him hang his head and cry over her still, bloody body, heard him whisper things too laden with pain and fear to be able to decipher. He didn't leave her side until she opened her eyes again and then only when Abby shooed him away. 

Even so, he hadn't gone far. Sitting outside the little cabin, head hanging between his knees, hands clenched into fists behind his neck, broken and terrified. This is a Bellamy Blake she doesn't recognize, one she can't reconcile with the man she fell in love with. 

This is a Bellamy Blake who almost lost Clarke Griffin, again. 

Echo sits on the ground beside him and he jolts when she places a hand on his neck. 

"You're shaking." He grabs for her other hand, his fingers and palms slippery with sweat and tears. "Breathe. Breathe, Bellamy. She's okay." 

He runs a hand over his face before looking at her. "Echo-"

"Shh. You don't have to say anything." 

He drops his head again, pressing his eyes into the heels of his hands. "I thought I could do it, that I was over it...over her. I thought we'd be fine, but-" 

"It's okay, Bellamy," the anguish in his voice hitting something deep inside her. She wonders if all heartbreak sounds the same. "It's okay."

She drags her hand through his hair, thinking about mornings on the ring, when he would convince to stay in bed with him, when she'd scratch her nails over his scalp to get him to raise his head and give her a kiss. He lifts his head now like he used to, blinking at her with those deep, brown eyes. She leans her forehead against his and they just breathe together.

“Come on,” she says after his breathing has evened out some, standing and pulling him up with her. “When was the last time you ate?”

“I don’t know.”

“Go to the cabin. I’ll get you something.”

The cabin they've been sharing since coming back to Earth is one Clarke and Madi never used. It's is empty save for the bed and her and Bellamy's bags. Bellamy sits on the bed and accepts the small offering of dried meat and fruit that she got from the stores of food that Clarke kept in the village.

Echo sits next to him as he eats, running her hand soothingly down his back. 

"What are you doing?"

She massages the muscles in his lower back, squeezing until he let's out a furious huff of air. "Making you feel good." 

"Why?" 

"Because I can. One more time." She tugs at his overgrown hair, just hard enough to sting sweetly, and wonders if Clarke will be able to convince him to shave because she never could. "Let's just fuck it out," she says, suddenly a little crazed with the idea. "It's seems like a fitting end for us." 

There's an edge to her words that hasn't cropped up in years, one that had been softened out by time and peace and him. Her eyes are already wet and when Bellamy looks at her, befuddled and a little heartbroken, she knows every rational part of him thinks this is the most cruel, wrong thing to do, but he slips his arm around her waist and tugs her in closer. Maybe it's the same for him; she hopes it is: the urge to touch, to be together, just one more time, is too good to pass up.

He doesn't stop her when she leans up just a little and catches his lips with her own. It's rough, like the first time he had ever kissed her. No finesse, just fire, instinct, and cruel, biting honesty. He lets her, opens his mouth and takes what she needs to give him but the lack of response she's getting from him is frustrating her and she grabs his hand and brings it up to her breast. 

"Echo, are you sure-"

"Shut up, please," she says, the words not as harsh as she'd planned. "Just shut up for once in your life and fuck me." 

He huffs, defeated, accepting and impossibly sad. His hands rubs up her arms and then anchor around her neck, his thumbs brushing beneath her cheekbones. He licks his lips before kissing her, and when he leans in, it's as gentle as she was rough and he almost pulls a whimper out of her with how much this kind of attention makes her ache, for days gone and ones they'll never get. 

She lets herself have it, indulge in his affection. No matter what happens after tonight, she knows, in this moment, he did love her. He does. As much as he can.

For a long time, they just kiss, and it finally occurs to her that he's letting her makes the moves, letting her lead. She brings her hands up to his sides, smooths them around and up his back, then down, using her nails. Bellamy sighs into her mouth and she does it again, this time slipping her hands beneath his shirt to touch his skin. 

That seems to unlock something in him and his hands finally fall from her neck to her waist, fingers curling around her slender waist. A slight tremble lingers in his movements. She kisses him deeper, sliding her tongue over his mouth and leaning into him until her small, soft breasts are pressed flush against his chest. He wraps one arm around her, holding her close, his other hand reaching up to tangle in her long hair. He rubs his thumb along the shell of her ear, a gesture so achingly sweet and familiar, she almost forgets what they are doing here. 

She gathers the hem of his shirt in her fist and tugs it up, roughly. Bellamy steps back and strips it off before leaning back in to do the same for her. He drops his gaze to her body, her small breasts and toned stomach, a little of the earlier uncertainty slinking back into his eyes. She lets herself look at him for a minute, thick chest and stomach and toned muscles, skin darker from just the short time they've been back under the sun. She decides that this is a good thing, knowing this is the last time. She’s going to cherish every moment, memorize the way he moves and the sounds he makes and the way he fucks her and not take one single moment for granted.

"Take your pants off." 

"You too," he says, even though her fingers are already on the button of her pants.

When they are both naked, she steps into the vee of his legs and drags her fingers through his hair and he leans forward until his face is pressing into her stomach, his warm breath ghosting over her skin. 

"Do you remember the first time we fucked?"

He snorts. "Hard to forget." 

"You were so mad at me," she whispered as he began kissing his way up her belly. "So pissed that I could make you so hard," she inhaled sharply when he laved his tongue across her nipple. "That I could fuck you so good." 

"And you hated how much you loved it." He kissed between her breasts, rolling her nipple between his fingers, using his other hand to squeeze her ass. "Fucking hated how much you loved my cock and my hands." 

She throws her head back with a laugh, and he buries his own grin into her chest. She slides her hand down his chest and palms his hardening cock. Bellamy groans and gets a little rougher with her, which is welcome. It helps her focus on the sensations, the way his tongue swirls around her nipple in tight, hot circles, the way the calluses on his fingers scrape the back of her thighs and send tiny shivers up her spine. 

She finally tugs him off her breasts, when the pressure is almost painful and her cunt is slick and begging for attention. Bellamy looks up at her, lips full and swollen. She flicks her gaze down and he smirks. He pushes her back and rolls on top of her, settling his weight. He kisses her again, long and deep. Echo moans with it, sucks on his tongue and lifts her hips up, desperate for him to touch her. 

"I know, I know," Bellamy assures her as he gets his fingers between her legs. "Fuck, you're so wet." 

"You always say that like it's some big surprise," she snarks, tugging on his hair and he rewards her with a playful bite to her neck. 

"Just making an observation." He sucks on her neck, flicks his tongue against her pulse, rubbing her clit with a firm, steady pressure. "Just like...you're gorgeous, and sexy," he murmurs, "you make me laugh," he says, with nothing like humor to the words. 

"If only I could get you to shut up and fuck me." 

Bellamy chuckles and shifts up for another quick kiss, smiling into it. "That what you want? I was going to eat you out first." 

Echo sighs, all put out like as she flicks her hand in the general direction of her cunt. "If you insist." 

Bellamy settles between her legs, the position familiar and hot all at once. She watches as he glides his mouth along her inner thigh, his tongue warm and wet on her skin. He presses the most chaste kiss he's ever given her right on her cunt, making her groan, before leaving a series of small, biting kisses up her other leg. 

He dips his head down and kisses her cunt again, just her outer lips, before pushing her open and kissing her again, sucking at her labia, sliding his tongue between her folds. She recognizes the way his mouth moves, the memory still fresh on her mouth and her tits. 

Echo closes her eyes at the first flat, swipe of his tongue. He takes his time, more so than he ever did before, working her up with long, languid licks on her slit. He presses his thumb just above her clit, giving her pressure almost exactly where she needs it. She writhes around, trying to get him where she wants but he presses an arm over her hips, not allowing her to fidget away. 

"Bellamy...please." 

"Yeah." 

He grinds his thumb on her clit in small, tight circles, only giving her the barest pressure, keeping his mouth soft and insistent on her labia, running his tongue up and down her slit before shifting up and sucking her clit in his mouth. Echo's breath hitches in her chest and Bellamy makes a hot, encouraging noise as he slides two fingers into her cunt. He circles his tongue on her, increasing the pressure as she gets more antsy, curling his fingers forward to rub hard and insistent at the spot inside that makes her whine. He loosens his grip on her hips so she can grind up on his face and he pushes closer, sucks on her so hard and good that his mouth and tongue and jaw must start to go sore, humming at the taste of her all the while.

When she gets close, she reaches down blindly for his hand and he twists their fingers together, She traps her lip between her teeth and slams her eyes shut. He shakes his head from side to side, tongue hard on her clit, sending vibrations through her and she arches up, her body shuddering as her orgasm sweeps through her. 

Bellamy eases back, softening his tongue on her and pulling his fingers out as she regains her breath, watching her like he's trying to commit all of it to memory. 

“More,” she breathes, voice low and rough.

“Yea?”

She reaches between her legs and gathers some of her own wetness on her fingers and then wraps her hand around his hardened cock. “Yes. More.”

“Fuck.”

Bellamy braces himself above her and she guides him to her entrance. He pushes in, sighing at the tight grip of her cunt on his dick. She whimpers, can't stop it before it's out there and he stills, looking down at her face with such tenderness she has to close her eyes. “You okay?”

“Yes,” she answers, a bit too quickly and then leans up for a kiss, her eyes still closed. “This is good. Just like this.” She rocks her hips up to get him to finally start moving. 

He sets a slower rhythm than he usually does, leaning in to kiss her more often, her heart clenching in her chest every time she opens her eyes and sees him gazing down at her. He brushes her hair off her sweaty forehead, and she realizes his fingers are trembling again. But it’s still so good, so hot and close and she feels herself reaching the end before she really wants to get there. She pulls him down and tucks his face into her neck. He's fucking deep inside her, barely pulling out before thrusting back in and she curls her legs tighter around his, drawing him in, urging him to move faster. He finds her clit between their sweaty bodies and rubs hard, until she’s right there on the edge, until she’s almost sobbing.

“I loved you,” she whispers between stuttering breaths, her second orgasm pulsing quick and hard. She trembles in his arms, digging her nails into his back muscles as he fucks her hard a few more times, her words ringing in her ears, wondering if he'd even heard her over the sounds their bodies make as the move together, climbing higher and higher. 

“I did, too. I loved you, too," he says, choking on the words as his orgasm breaks over him and she loses all sense of space and time and anything that isn’t Bellamy.

They stay like that for a long time, just holding each other as their bodies settle down.

Once he goes soft, he rolls off her, and hesitates for just a second before pulling her into his arms and carding his fingers through her hair. She curls around him, exhausted and sated. She can tell he wants to say something but he keeps quiet and she’s thankful for that.

He kisses her forehead, plays with the braid in her hair like he’s done so many times before and she breathes deep, steadying herself, smelling him and running her hands over his sides, reveling in the last time they’ll ever be together like this. She feels when his body changes, signaling that he’ll be asleep soon and that’s good. She wants to be gone before the sun comes up, before he can wake up and try and do something that would only end up hurting them both more. 

But for now, for just a little while longer, she’ll lay here with him and forget the world.

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't use the comment section to tell me how much you hate Becho.


End file.
